Impossible Possibilities
by M4D4MR3D
Summary: Law gets confessed to and doesn't know how to turn down a persistent Luffy. How will he handle Luffy's endless energy and does Law really not like Luffy?
1. Love?

There were very few times when Law was lost on what to do and this was one of them. Law was a tall man with a lanky figure, but by no means weak. Although he looked meek and unbothered half the time. He was very calculating and by no means stupid. He knew what this was about but that still did not meant that he understood it let alone had answer for it. So Law was at a lost at what to do about it.

Here he was getting a confession from a person several years younger than him and a guy to boot. The guy was not bad looking, with a lithe figure, raven locks, and a childish face, he was overall pleasing to look at. Although he had an interesting fashion sense, with him wearing shorts and sandals in October, the thing that stood out the most was his straw hat tied around his neck. Yet this boy was standing in front of Law unashamed of the looks they were receiving in the middle of the hospital.

On the other hand Law just wanted to go hide in a hole on the ground. Penguin besides him was trying really hard not to laugh so he turned away while Sachi elbowed Law on the ribs to get him to snap out of his mindless trance.

He looked at the young boy standing in front of him and tried his hardest to form a coherent sentence. At the same time he was trying his hardest to look unruffled and unaware of the people staring at them when he finally found his voice.

"I am sorry but I cannot respond to your feelings seeing that I don't even know your name," Law responded. He was proud that he sounded cool and aloft. Although he wondered why he added the las part. It's not that he was curious of the young boy, who looked old enough to still be in high school, but he wanted to make sure that the boy understood why he was being turned down. The boy tilted his head to the side as in deep thought. Then he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry about that my name is Luffy! Shishishi." Luffy exclaimed enthusiastically. "Sorry about that, I just got so excited that I forgot to introduce myself." Law was slightly taken back by the sudden turn of events that he actually though it was kind of funny and let out a chuckle before he could stop himself. Sachi looked at him like he grew another head and Pinguin just shook his head. It had been a while since he heard Law chuckle. He was about to say something until he realized that they had an audience.

"Luffy! What are you doing?! Ace is awake and wants to talk to you!" A young man in green hair said as he proceeded to grab the young man by the collar. Law was startled by this and before he could say anything else Luffy was dragged to the nearby elevator.

"Wait! Zoro I was… wait I wasn't done!" Luffy tried to explained but was in the elevator before he could make sense and realized that it was futile to struggle. "I'll come back Torao!" Luffy called out as the elevator door closed.

Penguin laughed at this and Sachi was shaking trying to hold back the chuckles that were trying to escape out of him. Law just stood there dumbfounded.

"…Torao?"

For the rest of day Law could not get that silly nickname out of his head. He began to ask himself if Luffy actually knew his name properly. He keep getting small jabs about the afternoon all day by his colleagues.

Law was a general and cardiac surgeon in the middle of his internship at the Red Line Hospital. He was 26 years old and he already felt like and old man. Thanks to his unstable schedule he had permanent bags under his eyes, which made him seem like a zombie sometimes before he got his coffee.

He was doing the last of his check ups until he came across a name that seemed oddly familiar for some reason. Ah yes, the young narcoleptic patient. He was probably brought here because he must have passed out in the street again. He shrugged to himself as he walked towards the last patient in his list. He walked into the room and started his routine check up.

"Good evening Mr. Portgas I am your doctor for today my name is Trafalgar Law. You may call me Law." He said in his doctor voice. "I see that you suffered a narcolepsy attack in the middle of the street, again, and cause an uproar because people thought you had a heart attack on the street," Law hears the young man chuckle at that," which is not funny because it tells me that you did not keep to your schedule of sleeping habits." Law said while making some notes on the clipboard that was hanging at the end of the bed.

"Oh come on Doc, it wasn't that much of a big deal. It happens all the time" Ace whined.

Law looked up and narrowed his eyes. Every time he came in was because he had been careless with his sleeping schedule. Ace was a well mannered young man and the first thing that caught peoples eyes were freckles that adorned his face ,which gave him a childish vibe about him, and curly raven locks. Law had seen him come in before and had dealt with him himself a few times in the past. He was a careless fool with his health.

Today however something kept bothering him in the back of his mind. Then it clicked. He looked like him. Luffy. He shook his head no way it was possible then he remember the green haired teen said something about a guy named Ace. He looked at name in the top of the page on the clipboard and, sure enough, it say Portgas D. Ace.

He sighed and ignored the feeling of a headache that was beginning to form in the back of his head. It was a coincidence, he tried to convince himself.

"Anyways Mr. Portgas-" he tried to say as he checked for any signs of concussions.

"Ace," Ace interrupted, "call me Ace. You know I hate being called Mr. Portgas because it sounds too stuffy." Law tried very hard not to roll his eyes because he was trying to be profesional.

"Right. Ace-ya you should not skip on your sleeping schedule so we can avoid this type of situations in the future." He reprimanded him.

"Yeah, yeah. So when can I get discharged doctor?" Ace asked with a smile.

"I don't see anything wrong but I would like for you to stay for the night just in case. You should be able to leave tomorrow morning if everything looks good."

"That's great! by the way doctor you said your name was Law right? Hehehe I can never retain names for too long." Ace mused with mild amusement.

"Yes I did." Law answered as he was finishing his report.

"Oh so you're the guy Luffy was talking about!" Ace said excitedly. All hope that Law had about this being a coincidence banished from his mind when Ace made that statement.

"I don't know what you mean," Law lied smoothly.

"Oh. maybe I had the wrong guy…" Ace murmurs to himself. "Oh well anyways thanks for everything Doc. I'll make sure to take good care of myself."

"Okay have a good night Mr. Portgas." Law said as a farewell and walked out of the room. He heard Ace say something unintelligible before he walked out of earshot.

He wanted so badly for it to be a coincidence but that was totally useless now that he knew that Ace was familiar with Luffy. He started thinking about who he could switch with tomorrow morning so he didn't have to discharge him and have a chance of running into that weird smiling kid again.

He went to the locker room and took off his white doctor's coat in favor of his long black coat with yellow dots and his spotted white and black hat. Then he grabbed the rest of his things and put them in his bag. He was so caught up in his thoughts as he was leaving that he didn't noticed the tall red head standing by his car.

"Oi Law are you still up for tonight?" Law jumped a little as he was startled by the voice.

"Eustass-ya what are you doing here?" Law asked a little puzzled by his presence. He was hard to miss, what with him being almost 7 feet tall, with fiery red hair, and an intimidation aura to boot, not someone easily over looked. So him not noticing him until he spoke up just went to show how much in thought Law really was.

"Well someone didn't pick up his cell to say if he was still up for tonight or not. I know today was your day off early." He comments with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Eustass-ya I don't know I'm kind of tired tonight."

"Aw come on Law don't be like that, besides I heard an interesting story from Killer earlier today involving you and some kid." Kid says with a smirk.

"Really? I wonder what could it be?" Law asked with an air of innocence which only made Kid start laughing.

"You know what I' m talking about. Don't play dumb, anyways you up for it or what man? I don't have all night to waste here with you. I'd rather be in a bar by now."

"Eustass-ya it's only 7 o'clock in the evening and you're already talking about inhaling insane amounts of alcohol. I'm surprised you haven't died of alcohol poisoning by now." Law said a little annoyed by his prying.

"Come on it's not that bad. You need to go out more anyways. Just come and hang out with us tonight for a bit. Not too late promise." Kid said with a wicked smile.

"I don't know Eustass-ya I got work tomorrow morning." Law said off handedly as he started putting his stuff into the trunk of his car. He had a 2014 yellow Cayman Porsche with a black leather interior.

"Come on Law I promise you'll be home by 10." Kid lifted his hand to his heart in a mocking gesture of a promise from the heart. After a moment of contemplating Law finally sighed with an air of resignation.

"Fine, Eustass-ya, but only for a bit." Law said defeated.

"Great! Meet you at Baroque Works?" Kid asked as he put his helmet on and made his way towards his motorcycle. He had a red Kawasaki Ninja that oddly enough matched his red hair. Law made a face but nodded.

Baroque Works was a club that was highly praised by everyone as a laid back club with a nice atmosphere and cheap drinks,which most of the time didn't suit Law's taste. However Law worked with what he had. He preferred Dressrosa's drinks anytime, but rarely went to the club because he didn't want to meet old faces from his past.

His teenage years hadn't exactly been the best of time for Law, so he usually tried to avoid thoughts from that time.

He pulled up outside of the club in the parking lot and was already dreading going inside. It looked like today was going to be full so he picked up his pace wanting to get this over with. He walked up to the bouncer named Jean Bart who looked scary as hell so not a lot of people tried to cross him.

"Yo Law!" He said as soon as he came into the distance.

"Evening Jean Bart." Law greeted with a tip of his hat. Jean nodded towards him and let him through.

He walked into the club which was playing heavy bass music which made him cringe a little on the inside. The place was just starting to get crowded by the looks of things so he had an hour or two before this place became unbearable by his standards. He spotted Kidd quickly, thanks to his bright red hair, by the bar with Killer.

Killer was a young man with a muscular figure, but not overly buff, and long blond hair. He weaved his way towards them, through the already tipsy party goers, until he sat on en empty stool besides Kid. By the time he ordered his drink he already wanted to leave.

"Hey you manage to actually come here and not ditch us tonight," Kid said as he downed a shot. Truth be told he had done that before. Ditched them after he had agreed to meet them. It's just that Law didn't liked overly crowded places with annoying people that didn't know how to hold their alcohol.

"Really Eustass-ya? It's not even dark yet and I can already tell you'll be smashed before 10."

"Good thing you're here then, huh?" Kid said off-handedly. Killer just shook his head beside him.

"Nice to see you," he said as he shook Law's hand.

"Nice to see you too. Isn't that why Killer is here though? Please don't make you're boyfriend carry you're drunken ass home."

"Worry not Law if he does get smashed I'm leaving him here." Killer says with a chuckle. Kid gives him a glare and Law just shakes his head smiling. He downs a couple of drinks and enjoys his conversation with Kid and Killer.

He didn't meet with them often but he could see how much Killer even Kid out. How much Killer made him happy. Law was glad to see him happy. A few years back when in Law's last year of university he and Kid had gone out. They had had a lot of personality problems and in the end decided that were just not meant to be. So Law was always worried that Kid might never find someone until earlier this year when he met Killer at a bar fight. Since then they had been almost joined at the hip.

"So Law I heard a very interesting thing from Pinguin earlier today," Killer says off-handedly as he downs a shot of tequila.

"I knew there was a reason why I didn't want you and Penguin to meet." Law grimaced. When Killer and Penguin had met Law didn't think they would get along. Was he wrong, they had become friends rather quickly and had remained texting buddies.

"Anyways tell us what happened," Kid chipped in, "must have been interesting from what I heard." Law gave a sigh of frustration. He knew they weren't going to forget about this but he was hopping they would.

"Nothing happen. He confessed. I rejected him. End of discussion." He said.

"I told you he wasn't going to tell us properly." Killer said as he leaned on Kid's shoulder.

"Figures." Kid said as he rolled his eyes. As much as Law liked hanging out with them he was getting tired of being out so he started to get ready to leave until he heard a very familiar laughter over the crowd.

"Shishishi Zoro is being dumb!"

"I don't want to hear that from you!"

Law hoped that he wasn't hearing what he though he was hearing because if he was he desperately wanted to leave. He refused to look to where the sounds was coming from.

"Well it was a pleasure, but I really must be leaving," he said as he stood up quickly.

"But why?" Kid said in a voice that sounded almost like a whine, "It's not even 10 yet."

"I know but I have work in the morning and I have already been up since yesterday, so I would appreciate the extra rest Eustass-ya."

"Fine, fine." Kid said as he waved him off. He nodded and quickly started to make his way to the door only stopping once to say bye to Jean Bart. He was almost to his car when he heard sandals smack against the asphalt. He speed up because he was sure if he didn't he was going to regret it. He managed to half open the car door when he felt something tug his arm. As he turn around he saw Luffy smiling brightly at him.

"Torao! Glad I caught up with you. Wasn't sure if it was you or not when I saw you leave." He said with a lot of energy. "So what's your answer?" Law looked at a loss for a moment before he realized that he was caught.

"Straw hat-ya…" he sighed. "As I mentioned it before I do not reciprocate you're feelings." Luffy looked confused.

"Reci-what?"

"Reciprocate," Law said slowly to get his point across. "It means I don't feel the same, moreover, I don't even know you, I am male, and I'm sure I am too old for you. We have never even spoken until you confessed today." Luffy huffed as if he'd been offended.

"You don't need to know somebody if it's love at first sight, right?" Luffy deadpanned. That actually shocked Law for a few seconds because of how much that made sense in a weird way. Law shook his head slightly. He couldn't afford to get caught up in his pace. Luffy had grown quite restless with a quiet Law that he hugged him. "Gender doesn't matter either." He said softly into his chest. Law automatically hugged him back. Once he realized what he had done he pushed Luffy away.

"Straw hat-ya-"

"I'm in college so age isn't an issue, but I guess I rushed it, huh? Shishishi," Luffy cut him off then took a sharpie from his pocket, grabbed Law's wrist, and started writing something in his hand.

"Oi, don't go doodling on other peoples bodies as you please!" he said as he started to yank his hand away, however Luffy was stronger than he seemed.

"Shishishi with this you can contact me now!" Luffy said with a grin. Law looked down at his hand and saw that Luffy had written down his phone number. "Well then later!" Luffy said as he waved and ran back to the bar.

Law was at a loss on what to do after being left standing there on the parking lot.

"Dammit this is permanent sharpie!" He said to no one in particular in the middle of the parking lot. He quickly got into his car and drove home flushing from embarrasment.

He lived in a nice apartment complex in the outskirts of the city. When he got into the parking lot he got his stuff out of the trunk of his car and made his way towards the entrance of the building. Once inside he waved at the guard and went over to check his mail and then made his way towards the elevator. When he got to his floor he quickly got his keys out and went inside his apartment.

His apartment was spacious with wooden floors and a few pieces of furniture here and there. Law was a simple man so he liked to keep everything organized and in monochrome colors with a dash of yellow here and there. So it gave an air of being uninhabited and more like it was on display and for sale. Law didn't mind since he was barely home and only went back to sleep and sometimes eat. He was, however, very adamant about keeping it clean though.

He flicked the lights on and made his way to the living room to put his things down. He stretched and then made his way towards his bathroom for a long awaited shower. His bathroom was much liked the rest of his house, clean, spacious, and black and white.

He turned on the shower and promptly started stripping. He glanced at himself in the mirror and noticed that he had lost some weight and sighed. Lately he had been getting irregular hours and had almost no time to eat. His tattoos were more pronounced when he noticed that he was also getting paler.

He had a tattoos covering his front and back. Which were easy to hide but the ones in his arms and hands were harder which required him to wear long sleeve shirts and the occasional latex gloves here and there. Before he started reminiscing about the past Law got into the shower after a few moments of pondering on his diet and quietly enjoy the sensation of the water washing away his day. As he would like to think that a shower did that.

He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his his waist. He made his way towards the bedroom and put his pyjamas on. Then he remembered that it was a little too quiet and promised himself to stop by Sachi's and pick Bepo up the next day. His schedule had been pretty hectic this week and he wan"t sure if he would be able to fed and exercise Bepo properly so he had ask Sachi and Penguin to look after him for the week.

After having a small dinner consisting of a leftover salad and some rice he watched the evening news and then went for bed. He laid there thinking about the day's events. Lifting up his hand Law realized that the phone number was still there and that the shower hand't washed it away. He sighed and tried to forget the young eccentric youth.

Who would had thought that he was in college, he didn't looked like the studious type. He briefly remembered wondering what he could possibly be majoring in before falling asleep.


	2. Worries

**Hi! Thanks for reading I will now add the disclaimer that I forgot in the last chapter. I do not own One Piece it's all Eichiro Oda. I do however own the idea! Please fell free to leave a comment!**

The next morning Law woke up before his alarm went off with a slight headache. He didn't remember drinking enough to wake up with a hangover. He frowned and grudgingly got up and made his way to the bathroom for an early shower.

After his shower he went over towards his kitchen and came to the sad realization that it was still empty and that, sadly, food did appear out of thin air overnight. He made made some coffee and went to get ready for the day. He was pulling out a cup for coffee when something caught his eye. On his hand where some remains of the number that Luffy had written on his hand. He had forgotten about that and realized that half of the phone number was missing already. He just shook his head and smiled there was no way he would ever call that kid.

After having his caffeine for the day he started to feel just a tiny bit better and made sure he had an overnight bag just in case he needed to stay the night at the hospital. Before he stepped out of his apartment he made sure to grab some tylenol for his headache.

It was 9 by the time he got to the hospital. He made sure to grab some more coffee and a doughnut to make sure he could manage the morning. He started going through his list of patients for the day before he remembered that he had to give Mr. Portgas his last check up before he could discharge him. He slowly made his way towards his room dreading meeting Luffy for the third time. Luckily only Ace was in the room with no sign of the loud raven head anywhere.

"Good morning Mr. Portgas." Law greeted.

"Ace, call me Ace," Ace answered with small whine.

"Right. Well Ace-ya I hope you had a pleasant night. I'm just going to give you a quick check up and if everything is right you can be on your way." Law said as he started the too familiar motions of a check up. After a while Ace spoke up again.

"So doc you seeing anyone?" Law jumped a little almost dropping his stethoscope. He fumbled a bit before he answered, glad that the young freckled male was not facing him to see his blunder.

"Not at the moment. My job keeps me busy enough to where, even if I wanted to, I would not be able to hold onto a steady relationship." Law was proud that his voice didn't crack although he was confused on why he was telling him this. There was something about the man in front of him that made him want to be honest. Like he had an air of innocence floating around him and made Law not want to lie. Ace hummed at his answer and seemed to reach a conclusion in his mind because when Law made him face him again his face was set as if in determination. It was weird how much Ace and Luffy resembled each other. Maybe they were siblings, Law thought to himself.

"You should come over for dinner sometime doc." Ace said giving him a big smile.

"S-sorry?" Law said wondering if he heard right.

"Come over for dinner doc. You seem like you don't eat enough every time I see you. Plus you're the only doctor that doesn't yell at me when I'm brought in." He said laughing. Law gave Ace one more glanced before he politely decline and deemed him good enough to leave the hospital. Ace looked put out but quickly shook it off at the mention of leaving. Law quickly bid his goodbye and left the room. For the rest of the day Law spent his time at the child's ward doing minor check ups and assisting where he was need. In the end he got to go home for the second day in a row.

Law was glad when he finally got off work. He was on his way home when he remembered he had to stop by Sachi's to pick up Bepo. So he quickly drove to where Sachi lived.

Sachi lived in a small house with Penguin in a nice neighborhood. The house a light color blue with a white picket fence. It had always made Law feel relaxed whenever he came over. He walked on the small rock path that went to the door and knocked. He heard Bepo bark behind the door and allowed himself a small smile before Sachi wretched the door open.

"Captain!" Sachi exclaimed while throwing himself to hug him. 'Captain' had been a nickname that Sachi had given him when they had met at the hospital because he had proclaimed that he had a 'captain's aura'; Whatever that meant Law had gotten used to it.

"I told you he would come," Law heard Penguin say from somewhere inside the house.

"Oh Sorry Captain didn't mean to keep you standing out here" he said as he pushed him into the house. Bepo must have been ecstatic to see Law because he kept trying to tackle him on the ground.

The inside of the house had a homey feeling and was also various colors of blue which always calmed Law for some reason. He was sure that all the blue was probably Sachi's idea because Penguin was more like Law in preference of colors. He did noticed that a few things where black and yellow here and there which was probably due to Penguin's influence. Other than that the house actually looked like it was lived in unlike Law's apartment. He made his way in the the living room and sat down.

"Alright Bepo enough." Law said as he petted his head. Bepo gave his hand a small lick and slowly started walking towards the kitchen to lay down.

"Anyways is nice to see you once in a while outside of work Captain." Sachi said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water and I always visit when I can. You know I'm grateful to you guys for always looking after Bepo when I can't."

"You know you can always count on us Law." Penguin said as he sat across from him on the couch.

"I know and I appreciate that." Law commented as he took the cup full of water that Sachi offered him. Law was a very private and serious person that's why he had very few friends that he could unwind with. But the few that he did have he was grateful for. "Were you guys stuck with nightshift last night?"

"Yeah it sucked I din't get home till 5 and Penguin got home around 9." Sachi complained. Law just shook his head. He knew how hard it was working at the hospital.

"Speaking of which whatever happen to that kid that we saw yesterday?" Sachi asked almost as an after thought. Law sighed and just took a sip of water collecting his thoughts before he answered.

"You know I really regret Penguin and Killer meeting." Law gave Penguin a meaningful look which he pretended to ignore. "For some reason when I went out drinking last night with Kid and Killer, he was mentioned. I wonder why?" Law said with a chilly tone. Penguin shivered.

"Anyways Law, did anything else happen?" Sachi asked as he sat down next to Penguin.

"No." Law lied.

"Sucks then because he was so cute." Penguin said. Law just rolled his eyes and drank some more water. He was not going to rise to his antics. Penguin frowned clearly wanting for Law to play along. Sachi just shook his head.

"Are you working this weekend?" Sachi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No. I have the weekend off thankfully, hence why I thought that I should come and pick Bepo up." Law explained.

"That's fine, me and Penguin are working so I wasn't sure whether to call you or not. but I guess that answers that then." They spent another hour talking about mundane things until Law realized that the last rays of the sun where long gone. Law sighed and stood up.

"Thank you for the lovely evening but I think I it is time for me to take my leave." Law started to make his way towards the door.

"It was nice chatting with you Captain." Sachi said with a smile while Penguin simply gave him an amused look and smiled.

"Come on Bepo." Law wave for Bepo. He was about to open the door when Penguin caught his arm, pulled, and flipped it.

"What is this Law?" He asked with a devilish grin. "Did someone catch your interest last night? Wow it must have been written in sharpie because you can only see it faintly." Penguin held his and up and tried to examine it closer until Law finally managed to pull it away from him.

"No way Law! Who was the person who caught your interest?" Sachi chirped happily.

"No one." He responded a little too quickly he realized. Penguin and Sachi both narrowed their eyes at him.

"Then why do you have a phone number on your hand?" Penguin demanded. Law panic for a second inside his head but willed his body to show a relax manner.

"Some girl wouldn't let go of me at the bar and forced her number on me." He lied. He was proud of himself for his voice not cracking and showing what he was feeling on the inside.

"Ah. That sucks." Sachi huffed. They both knew that Law's interests laid with the same gender but that did not stop other girls who didn't to flirt with him. Because of that Law was always brusque with girls until Penguin and Sachi told him that he should try and be a little gentler with them to make them after a particularly ugly incident.

One girl had walked up to him clearly interested and Law had said something along the lines of fuck off. Said girl was so mad that later that evening she had caught Law by himself and had a group of guys try to beat him up. They failed of course but Penguin and Sachi were adamant in him being nice when turning girls down ever since.

He left their house with Bepo and quickly drove home. Once he got home he made sure to fill Bepo's dish with food and water, then stepped into the shower. He was glad that he had the weekend off. It was very rare when he did so he always made sure to make the most of it. Already planning his weekend in his head he stepped out of the shower. He was putting his pajama pants on when he heard a noise in his kitchen quickly followed by a barking Bepo.

Law quickly walked towards the door and and softly opened it. The shuffling in the kitchen was a little louder now and he could hear Bepo whine. Then he barked softly. Thinking it was just Bepo messing his kitchen up he quickly made his way towards it only to be met with red and blond hair.

"What pray tell are you doing here Eustass-ya?" Law asked making Kid jump.

"Yo Law! We came to visit." Kid said cheerfully as he raided his cabinets and fridge. Law raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms. Then he looked at Killer for an explanation.

"Sexy." Was all Killer said. Law raised his eyebrow higher and remembered he was in the middle of changing when he heard them. He rolled his eyes and went to grab a towel to finish drying his hair.

"So why are you guys here?" Law questioned once again.

"Damn Law why is your kitchen so empty? Don't you ever eat?" Kid raised his arms in exasperation and looked at Law like he was disappointed in him.

"I haven't been home this week very much. Now answer my question Eustass-ya." Law demanded with an annoyed tone. Already dreading that his weekend plans were going to be bothered.

"Relax Law, don't get your panties in a twist. We just dropped by to see if you had any plans for this weekend?" Kid said in an innocent tone. Law wondered how they had even found out about this weekend until he remembered. Penguin. Law grimaced slightly he had to make sure to talk to Penguin later alone. Killer smile as if knowing what he was thinking.

"Unfortunately for you I do." Law finally answered.

"Bullshit." Kid scoffed. "You're plan is probably staying home and doing nothing."

He wasn't completely off Law had planned to stay home and catch up on his reading. There had been a few books that he bought recently with new operation procedures that he couldn't wait to read about.

"Eustass-ya what I do with my time off is of no concern to you. Now explain why you are here raiding my kitchen." Kid rolled his eyes at him and made his way towards his living room and plopped himself into the couch.

"You're house still looks empty as usual…" Kid commented looking around.

"Eustass-ya…" Law said warningly between clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright," Kid raised his hands as if surrendering. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party that me and Killer were throwing at our place." Law raised an eyebrow at this. Kid never just came to invite him to a party just because. There was obviously something up. He just stared at him until Killer made an exasperated tone.

"Just tell him already jeez."

"But why spoil all the fun?" Kid said almost sounding amused.

"What now?" Law asked looking at Killer instead of Kid because he knew he'll get an answer.

"Well we found someone who we think you might be interested in." Killer said looking somewhat excited. Law's eyes widened, his brain catching up to what they meant.

"Oh no don't tell me you guys are trying to set me up with someone. We've been over this before. I. Don't. Want. Anyone." Law said a little annoyed emphasizing the last words for them. Last time they had tried to set him up with someone he'd ended up breaking the other guys nose because he didn't get what 'personal' space was. His head replayed the words he had told Ace earlier that day.

… even if I wanted to, I would not be able to hold onto a steady relationship…

That's right, now was not the time to be thinking of stupid things like relationships. He was almost finished with his career so he didn't want to be distracted by trifling matters such as this. He shook his head with one last no falling out of his lips.

"Come on Law you shouldn't put this off any longer. You're at your prime, so you should be out there having fun and living the life. I haven't seen you go out and have fun since college." Kid said while jabbing his finger in Law's direction.

"I don't think it's any of your business how I spend my free time Eustass-ya. So please use your free time more wisely instead of worrying about my relationship affairs." Law said through clench teeth. It was a nice gesture at the beginning but quickly got old after the fourth try. He had tried to indulge him and his ideas of 'help' but Law was tired of that now and not in the mood.

"Fine. Whatever. But if you change your mind party is tomorrow at 9 don't be late." Kid said with a hint of a pout. He got up the couch and made his way towards the door. "Seriously though, with or without a plan I would like for you to come and get that stick out of your ass." He said as he walked out. Killer got out and started following him but stopped in his tracks.

"You know he's just worried about you right? He doesn't mean to get on your nerves. He just wants you to be happy." He said in a soft voice.

"I know but that still doesn't make it any less annoying." Killer gave him one of his rare soft smiles and left shutting the door behind him. Law sighed and went over to lock the door. Bepo nuzzled his leg with a soft whine. He leaned down and rustled his fur.

"Don't tell me you're worried about me too?" Law asked out loud. He enjoyed talking to Bepo as if he was a person. It might seem weird to someone watching from the outside but Bepo had been with him since his dark times so he felt like he could tell him anything. It soothed him. He can't remember when it started but he sometimes found himself telling him stuff that he wouldn't usually say out loud to anyone else.

Bepo licked his fingertips and ran towards the bedroom. Law laughed softly following him. Bepo had always seem to take sleep very seriously and could always be found either napping or eating. When he entered his room he found Bepo curled up on the sheets in the middle of his bed.

"Oi where am I supposed to sleep if you take all the room?" He said with a raised eyebrow. As if sensing the predicament Bepo rolled to the side. Law just smiled and climbed into bed. "You sure like acting like you own the place don't you?" Bepo gave a soft whine. "Goodnight then."

He turned of the lights and faced Bepo. He pulled the sheets to his chin and felt Bepo curl towards him. He sometimes wished that Bepo could talk back so that he could at least know what he thought of half the stuff that Law told him.


	3. Coincidences

**Disclaimer here... Yeah you know the drill.**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Comments are always welcomed!**

The next morning Law woke up to a face full of dog breath and saliva. Apparently Bepo decided that he had been awake for too long by himself and decided to wake up his master as well. Law pushed Bepo away from him in order to get a peek at the clock. So much for getting to sleep in as much as he wanted. It was ten in the morning and all Law wanted to do was close his eyes and go back to sleep for another hour…. or three. However, he knew Bepo would never allow it. Groaning as he got out of bed he quickly went to fill Bepo's dish before hoping into the shower. The water quickly coaxing his sleepy body awake.

After he got out he quickly got dressed into some grey sweats. Picking up Bepo's leash and his house keys he made is way outside towards the elevator with Bepo. While waiting for the elevator he pondered about his plans for the day. He knew that he had a few things that he wanted to read and some work papers that needed some looking over, then there was also the whole party over at Kid's. The elevator dinged successfully snapping Law out of his thoughts. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby's button.

"Morning Law." Said a perky red-head.

"Good morning Miss Nami." Law replied slightly tipping his head downward.

"You're always so polite even though I'm younger than you." Nami said with a smile. She was one of the few people that he knew that lived in his building since he moved in two years ago. She lived two floors above him with her roommate, a dark woman named Robin. He knew that she went to college while Robin worked in a museum in the city. He only knew that because Nami liked to talk while on the short elevator rides. He had only met Robin a few times but he felt quite comfortable with the woman and her dark humor.

"I believe everybody deserves respect no matter how old or young they are." He replied with a matter-of-fact voice.

"You must have had a very good upbringing then."

Law gave her a tiny smile before the elevator doors opened and he stepped out saying his goodbye's. After he was out of her sight he sighed to himself and slowly made his way towards the route he took Bepo in for his daily walk. The day was warm and sunny it looked very promising. Bepo walked along Law only stopping every now and then to randomly sniff things. Law rolled his eyes at him and gently tugged on his leash to get him to start walking again. When they got to the park Law started a light jog with Bepo beside him. He like jogging in the mornings because it wasn't too crowded for a city setting and didn't have to worry about running into people if his thoughts started wondering, and wondering they did.

He started thinking about the books waiting back at home and started mentally cataloging them from 'want to read most' to 'boring looking books," then his thoughts wondered to tonight's plans. He rolled the idea of going in his head and listed the pros and cons of going before he reached a conclusion.

Law had never been the athletic sort of guy until he got Bepo. When he first got him he developed a routine for when he took him out on walks. He always made sure to at least jog part if not the whole way. That way Bepo got all the exercise he needed so he wouldn't become more lazy than he already was. Stopping to get some water for him and Bepo, Law made sure that he hadn't gotten off the route with all his pondering that morning. He noticed that even thought it was sunny there was still a breeze gently swaying the tree branches around him making it a little cool. He knew that it was bound to get colder later tonight and that he'll have to get his winter gear out soon. Law suppressed a slight shiver that was crawling up his spine. After getting his drink he walked the rest of the way. On his way home he stopped by a Chinese place and ordered some take out. He got home a little after midday and went to take another shower not liking the way his clothes stuck to him from sweat. After showering he got his food and sat on the living room couch and started reading.

It seemed like only minutes since he started reading when he was startled by the shrill sound of his cellphone on the kitchen counter. Law reluctantly got off his couch only to notice that the sun, which was out when he started reading, was half way into the horizon. He quickly glanced at his clock and noticed that it said 7. Mentally kicking himself for losing track of the time like that he quickly made his way towards the kitchen to get his phone stumbling a little before snatching it off the counter and answering.

"Hello?" he said a little out of breath.

"Law…? Are you okay?" said the other voice on the line. Law cursed himself for not looking before answering. He wasn't ready to talk to this person yet. After successfully avoiding her for weeks he had to pull off a blunder like this.

"Baby 5 to what do I owe this pleasure?" Law answered politely trying to get the conversation over as quickly as he could.

"Tch," He heard her scoff from the other line, "still as cold as always I see. You know why I'm calling. My proposal hasn't changed… He's still waiting for you to come back. He said your time limit is a year. If not well…" she trailed off before she continued with an obvious effort. "You know how it goes."

"Thank you Baby 5 but my answer has not changed. However, I do need a favor from you." Law answered knowing how Baby 5 would react to his request. There was silence in the other line for a few seconds.

"…you need me?" he heard her say in a small voice. "Law needs me!" She said a little louder. Law knew that he hadn't asked her anything since they were younger.

"Please do whatever it's in your power to stop him from meddling in my business for this year." He stated. He waited for what seemed like a long time before he heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Fine since you asked I guess I can do what I can but I cannot promise anything, you know his whims." She finished saying in a warning tone.

"Thank you and I hope you take care." He said before hanging up. He leaned against the counter and looked down to see Bepo curled up around his feet. He gave him a rueful smile.

"It seems like we don't have a lot of time left…tch." Bepo looked up at the sound of his voice and as if sensing his distress he nuzzled against his leg. After that phone call Law decided that he would attend Kid's party later that night for a slight 'pick me up.'

"Let's get you some dinner shall we?" Law motioned towards the kitchen. Bepo trailed behind him slowly. Making sure that Bepo was well fed he went back towards the living room to find a suitable place to stop reading before he had to get ready to head over to Kid's.

After an hour more of reading Law finally went to get ready for tonight. He wore his usual spotted jeans and a white shirt. He remembered hearing about how the temperature was going to drop so he quickly found his black coat. As he made his way towards the door he made sure to grab his keys, wallet, and his spotted hat. After making sure once more again that Bepo looked comfortable he locked up after him.

Getting to Kid's took longer than he would've liked. Not only did he lived on the other side of the city but it seemed like everyone wanted to go out today. Tonight the city was full of life. The signs were on everywhere and all the restaurants gave a nice picture perfect scenery from the outside. The bustling streets seemed like they could go on forever and the people who were out and about where all bundled up.

Law drummed his fingers against the steering wheel trying to convince himself that it wouldn't be much longer until he could relax. When he finally did arrive to Kid and Killer's apartment he could hear the music from outside. So much for being early, he thought before turning the doorknob. He knew that he was only a little after the appointed time in which the party was supposed to start but it seemed as if it was already in full swing.

"Law you came after all! I knew you couldn't stay away from me for too long." Kidd said as a way of greeting.

"Good evening to you too Eustass-ya" Law said with a grimace. He looked around and saw some old faces and some new ones. "Where is Killer?" he mused out loud.

"Right here." He said as he appeared besides Kid handing Law a beer. He accepted eagerly and gave him a thankful look. "Now I know what we said yesterday but if you don't want to meet this guy we won't force you okay?" Kid scoffed besides him and gave Law a meaningful look, "but try to have fun nonetheless." Law rolled his eyes and nodded. Killer gave him a long look before shrugging and motioning Law to follow him. "You must be hungry right?"

Law nodded making his way towards the crowded living room and into the kitchen where an assorted array of food and snacks lay. Law winced as he saw that most of the snacks were some sort of sandwich. After a few more seconds of contemplation he finally settle on some vegetables and fruits.

"I was sure you weren't going to come given your reaction yesterday. So what made you change your mind?" Killer asked him after a few minutes of silence. Law took a sip of his beer before thinking of a way to answer without giving anything away from earlier in the evening.

"Well after-" but before he could give him and answer a voice called from outside the kitchen.

"Killer do you have anything to clean up…" the voice trailed off.

"Wrong room Zoro. In here." Killer said. A curse was heard before the owner of the voice came into view. He was a tall, slightly shorter than Law, but still tall, young man with dark skin and green hair. He was clearly muscular even if he had a baggy t-shirt on. He would've looked charming if not for the scowl he wore and the scar adorning his left eye, which gave him a dangerous vibe. "What's going on?" Killer asked. Zoro's frown just deepened before he gave him a response.

"Fucking Apoo just dropped his beer on my shirt." Now that he mentioned it Law could see the wet stain in his black shirt if he looked hard enough.

"I have a spare shirt I can let you borrow if you want." Killer said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Zoro said after him. A few seconds passed before Law noticed that Zoro was still standing there which gave him another chance to study him a bit more until he noticed that he was being watched too.

"Good evening my name is Law," he said as he stretched out his hand towards Zoro," haven't seen you around here before."

"Zoro," the green haired young man said as he hook his hand, "I work with Kid and this is the first time he has invited me over." Law gave him a slight nod. He remembered that Kid liked to tamper with mechanics and that he worked at a shop. Law never found it interesting enough to visit him at work enough to know what he did, so it was always a new surprise when Kid did talk about his work. Before he could say anything else Killer came back with a grey shirt which Zoro accepted gratefully.

Zoro quickly took off his black shirt revealing a nasty scar across his chest which Law quickly analyzed with wide eyes. He was speechless for a few seconds as his medical knowledge kicked in and started pointing out that he was a walking miracle. The scar was not only long but it looked deep due to the way the scar tissue had healed. Killer catch him googling Zoro and smirked.

"Law this is Zoro a co-worker of Kid's at the shop. Zoro this is Kid's best friend Law," Law frowned at the tone of voice in which Killer said those words in, " He's a doctor at the Red Line Hospital currently trying to finish his career as a surgeon." Zoro gave a small nod in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we've already introduced ourselves while you went to fetch a shirt." Zoro said in an uninterested tone contradictory to his facial expression which held curiosity. Killer just shrugged.

"Anyways I hope you guys get along I'm pretty sure you'll have stuff in common." He said as he walked out leaving them in an awkward silence. Zoro just stood there not knowing wether or not to talk to this new, strange character before him. He had a nagging thought that he had seen him somewhere before.

Law knew what he must looked like, which was probably not a doctor but a tattoo artist, given all the tattoos that were visible. He had different people tell him that in different occasions too.

"Tell me how did you get that scar on your chest?" Law asked as he finally gave in to his curiosity of what he could only summaries as a miracle. Zoro shrugged and looked like he was't going to say anything until he heard him mumble something inaudible. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Law quickly said after that.

"I was being reckless and challenged someone beyond my abilities." Zoro explained lightly tracing his scar over his shirt. Law's eyes widened at the explanation. He wanted to ask more but it looked like that was all that was going to be said about that matter. He wondered if it was okay to ask about the other scar on his face but quickly shut down that thought. Everyone has their secrets, he told himself.

"Are you really a doctor?" Zoro asked bluntly. Law was taken aback by the bluntness of the question. No one had ever had the guts of straight out ask him that question and left out a bark of laughter.

"Yes, Zoro-ya I am a licensed doctor. If you don't believe me would perhaps you'll prefer I showed you my credentials?" Law mused. Zoro shook his head at his question though.

"You don't look like one." He stated in mild amusement. Law shrugged before he finished his beer and grabbed another one. He noticed that Zoro didn't have one and quickly passed one to him.

"You can't please everyone I guess." Was Law's only response in which he saw Zoro's face have this far away look before answering.

"I guess not…" he trailed off.

"What are you guys wallflowers? Come join the party in the living room." Kid said as he went into the kitchen to try and restock the beer that was quickly vanishing through the night. The rest of the night was spent learning about the different people in the party. He learned that Apoo was a DJ and that Zoro was a swordsman after Kid asked him about an upcoming tournament in which he was participating in. He met a strange girl called Jewelry Bonney that could eat as if she was starving and made Law cringe every time she opened her mouth full of food to speak. He met a weird fortune teller guy that went by the name Basil Hawkins which seemed to carry his tarot cards everywhere. He watched up with Heat and Wire, two of Kid's friends from college and co-workers as well, about everything that he might have missed recently.

As the night wore on and Law became a little more than tipsy it was clear that it was time for Law to take his leave before he would no longer be able to drive himself home. Law started to leave but before he could Kid grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Hey could you take Zoro home? He has class tomorrow at noon but I don't think any of us can take him since we're all pretty much smashed and I don't think we'll wake up in time to take him." Kid asked him with a slur in his voice. Law looked over at Zoro who only had a slight flush but seemed otherwise okay.

"Sure."

"Great thanks." Kid said as he went over to Zoro and whispered something in his ear at which Zoro just nodded to and got up. Even though he looked okay Zoro still stumbled a bit before he made his way towards Law. He had a close call at some point before he steadied himself.

"Thanks." Zoro said to him before he put his coat on and looked at him expectantly. Law took that as his cue to make his way towards the door and out into the hall. Making sure Zoro was still following he spared him a quick glance only to see him stumbling to the oposite direction.

"Oi. It's this way." Law called out loud pointing towards the correct direction. Zoro looked slightly taken aback before he started fallowing him. It was past 2 in the morning and the moon was the only source of light they had in the dark parking lot. Law weaved through the parked car with ease before he noticed that Zoro was having trouble and that once again he was heading in the wrong direction.

"OI! Where are you going?!" Zoro turned at the sound of his voice with a confused look in his face.

"Your car?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Law rolled his eyes.

"You mean this one?" He asked as he pointed towards the yellow car in front of him prompting Zoro to make an exasperated sounds and spew some incoherent words before making his way towards him. After they got situated Law pulled out of the parking lot with relative ease. He was driving down the road when he remembered that he didn't even know where Zoro lived.

"Where do you live Zoro?" he asked sparing him a quick glance.

"In the dorms of Grand Line College." He managed to say without slurring his words. Mentally mapping out his route he realized that he could probably stop for some gas on his way there noting his almost empty gas tank. The drive was mostly quiet until Zoro's phone went off. That seemed to make him jump which made Law smirk quietly in the dark.

"What do you want curly brow?" Zoro said in an annoyed tone. There seemed to be a muffled response on the other side of the receiver.

"The hell- No tell him not. It is almost 3 in the fucking morning. I don't care if it's urgent" Zoro seemed stressed by the conversation but seemed to relax by something the other person said before Zoro answered again. "Yeah. Okay. Will be there soon, bye…" with that Zoro ended the call with an affectionate look in his face.

"Girlfriend?" Law asked curious. As if having forgotten he wasn't alone Zoro shook his head.

"No just my roommate." He answered. His toned was a bit down as if there was something else bothering him. Law raised an eyebrow. Clearly there was more going on that Zoro didn't seem to want to hint at but Law caught it.

"Boyfriend then…" Zoro remained quiet for such long time that Law thought he fell asleep, but then he saw from the corner of his eye Zoro shake his head ruefully.

"Not even close…"

After that small outburst the atmosphere in the car seem to drop almost making things awkward before Law pulled into a gas station. He noticed Zoro get out of the car with and almost inaudible bathroom before he made his way towards the front doors with Law after him. Once inside Law grabbed some tylenol which he was sure he was going to need in the morning before he made his way towards the casher. As he was paying the door burst opened and Law heard a few laughs from some raucous youths.

"Wait you guys don't start grabbing a bunch of food! Think of who's paying for this." Came a shrill feminine voice from the entrance of the store. Law quickly payed for his stuff and started to make his towards the door before the owner of the outburst earlier stopped him. "Law what a surprise!"

Law turned around and was met with Nami who was smiling at him. He lifted his hand in an attempt to wave before he was forced into a hug from the red-headed woman.

"Good evening to you Miss Nami." He said after a closer inspection and noticing that she must be a bit drunk. "What brings you to this part of town? Law asked more out of politeness than anything.

"Ugh just dropping off a few friends who live nearby. Robin is with me but she's out waiting in the car. We had to stop and get some snacks or else they would never stop complaining." Nami rambled on while holding one of her hands to her forehead as if only thinking about it gave her a headache. She opened her mouth to say something else before a cry cut her off.

"ZORO!" Came the cry from three different voices however Law picked up on one very familiar voice.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing here?" Came a very surprise yelp from Zoro who suddenly sounded fully awake.

"Nami came with us to get some snack before she dropped us off at the dorm." An explanation was given to the confused looking swordsman by a very childish voice.

"Why are you here Zoro?" Zoro shrugged before answering the long nose guy besides him that Law managed to see.

"On my way home from a party from whichLaw was giving me a ride…" was all that he said. He then said something which Law couldn't quiet catch because all of a sudden he remembered that where he had seen Zoro before. The Hospital. His brain supplied after hours of looking at him unhelpfully.

"Law?" Came Luffy's voice before he could see him. Law instinctively started inching to the door when his grey eyes were caught by dark ones. "Torao!" He said before he ran towards him. Law was caught like a deer before head lights as he was pounced on by a very energetic Luffy. "I knew you were a nice guy!"


	4. Circumstances

**I am so sorry this was so late. A lot happened to me this month. I moved, then I got a new job, then I had no internet, and finally I was in a wreck. I wanted to upload it sooner but circumstances kept me away. Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry it's short.**

"Luffy!" Nami said as he was yanked off Law. "What is wrong with you? You can't go tackling people in public!" She chastised him. Luffy whined.

"But I haven't seen Torao in like forever!" he said sounding like a five year old who was told to go to sleep. He was dressed again in shorts and a thin white shirt with some logo in the front, sandals, and his trademark straw hat. It seemed like the cold didn't affect him much.

"Torao?" Nami said as if the word reminded her of something before her eyes got very big and gave Law another look. "L-Luffy," she said sounding a bit nervous, "d-don't tell me this is t-t-the same _Torao_ you were telling us about the other _day_…" There was a bit of disbelieving tone held in her voice when she finished her sentence.

"Bullshit." Zoro exclaimed as his drunken mind finally supplied him with the missing pieces that it had been struggling with all night.

"Really?" Came the exclamation from a small young boy with brown hair and olive skin. His big chocolate eyes getting only bigger as he caught on. There was a slight choking sound from the long nose guy as he tried to process what he was seeing.

At some point that week they had all hear stories of the mysterious _Torao_ which had Luffy enamored since he first saw him. Never in their wildest dreams would they had thought it was a _man_ and that said man was an _older_ man too. Hell, it had never even crossed their mind that Luffy could be interested in another human being. Meat seemed to be all that ever held his all looked at him in wonder. Law just awkward stood there trying desperately to think of something to say.

Luffy just stood there picking his nose with his pinky and nodded. Law realized that he should make an escape quickly before he got bombarded with questions he didn't want to answer.

"Well It was nice seeing you again but unfortunately I must say my goodbyes. I hope you all have a wonderful night." Saying that he quickly turned around and made his way back towards his car. Making sure that the gas line was properly secured to his car he sat inside his car waiting for the tank to fill up. Law wasn't even aware that he had closed his eyes until a soft tape on his window made him quickly open his eyes.

"Miss Nami…" Law looked at her in confusion. He quickly remembered that everyone had heard about him from Luffy. He wondered if she was there to talk to him about that issue. His expectations were quickly proven right as Nami began to fidget with her wallet on her hands as if trying to will the words that she needed out of her mouth.

"Listen Law… could you maybe take Luffy home instead of Zoro? He lives five minutes away. That way you don't go out of your way anymore than you have to. We would take him ourselves but as you can see…." Nami trailed off as she pointed at the small car that was almost full of people past its capacity. Law just stared at the car trying to think of a decision that would benefit him the most. Take Zoro, who live about 20 more minutes away, home or take Luffy, who was almost right around the corner, but suffer through the awkwardness of turning him down once again, home. The answer of course was a no brainer but surprisingly Law found himself agreeing to take Luffy home.

"Thank you Law! We owe you one!" Nami said thanking him with an amuse smile. Law heard the soft click of the gas pump as it stopped filling his car and quickly set into motion. In a few swift movement he had put the pump away and gotten back into his car in time to see a happy Luffy making his way towards his car and him. Law couldn't shake the feeling that he had been tricked into something unpleasant.

As he was making sure everything in his car was in order he was momentary stunned to see Luffy look so happy walking towards his car, as if he had won the lottery or had been made president. Law felt himself flush as he caught himself staring at Luffy's breathtaking smile. Before he could process anything else he caught a very amused smirk from a very morbid Robin as she drove past him and away into the night with a car full of people.

Luffy quickly got into the car and put his seatbelt on. As Law heard his car purr into life he noticed a bit of shifting movements on Luffy's side. He spared him a quick glance and noticed that Luffy was fidgeting a lot more than usual. He was about to drive off when he realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Where exactly do you live?" Law asked Luffy. Luffy tilted his head as if in deep thought.

"Well you just go down that street, after seeing the large oak tree turn right and the seventh house is mine." Law looked at him dumbfounded but turned in the direction that Luffy was pointing. He started driving down the street when he quickly noticed that all the trees were oak tress.

"Oi Luffy you do realized they are all oak trees?" Law deadpanned.

"Well duh it's Oak Street! Silly Torao." Luffy laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Law didn't know how to answer to that so he just opted to keep driving. After that it was a little quiet and Law relished in the quiet of the car although he could feel himself going to sleep in the wheel. He knew the alcohol from earlier was starting to make him feel drowsy.

"It's here Torao! turn here!" Came an exclamation from Luffy. Law snapped out of his drowsy state and noticed a huge oak tree. He quickly swerved into the turn before he missed it. He realized that Luffy was not kidding when he said 'large oak tree' if he was sober and not deep in his thoughts there is no way he would have missed it. He turned into Foosha Street which was a nice street in a nice neighborhood. Law counted seven houses before he stopped his car.

"That's my house!" proclaimed an excited Luffy. "How did Torao know?! Do you have physic powers?" Law rolled his eyes at him. He was too tired to deal with his moments of stupidity.

"You told me earlier that the seventh house was your house." Law simply responded a little frustrated wanting to get this over with so he could go home and sleep off his imminent hangover.

"Thank you for the ride Torao!" Luffy said with a bright smile before he snatched his phone from his dash and ran out of the car.

"O-oi! Where are you taking that?" yelled an annoyed Law, "Give that back!" He quickly exited his car and ran towards Luffy who was typing into his phone. When he finally caught up with him he wretched his phone away from him. He quickly noticed that it was making a call to an unidentified number. A shrill sound of a ringtone when off in Luffy's short pockets.

Law hung up quickly and the noise cut off a second later. Realization of what just had happened quickly dawned on Law. Luffy gave a loud whoop, which in turn made Law almost drop his phone from how loud he was so close to him. Law was about to say something snappish when he fell himself be pull into a hug.

"Thank you for the ride Torao!" exclaimed Luffy with a big grin. "I won't give up on you until you say yes." Law's eyes widened at the sincerity of his tone. He knew he should feel weird and even a little bit creeped out by his confession and his actions earlier. He knew from firsthand knowledge from what he had witness that Luffy was a free soul and crazy most of the time. A complete oposite of Law, who liked to be organize and meticulous.

Law knew that he should refuse and put a stop to this _kid's_ advances. He was the _adult_ for god's sake! However, he found himself unwilling of doing anything about it. He even felt himself starting to inch into the warmth that Luffy provided with that hug. He slowly realized that he was starting to hug him back. His eyelids started to feel heavy and the world began to spin. He felt his chin resting onto of Luffy's raven locks. _When did that happen…? _He thought to himself. His vision started getting blurry and slightly darker. _Crap I must have drank more than I though._ His thoughts were a mess before that single thought made way to the top of his head as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. He thought he heard Luffy give a small panicked cry before he was engulfed in complete darkness.

_He felt himself try to move, but every time he did a searing pain ran trough his body and his breaths shorten. He could feel the rain against his skin. Cold an unforgiving agains him, making him shudder and double over in pain. He gave a small cry. He felt tears fall down his cheeks and into the trash bags and ultimately, blending with the rain, onto the pavement. _

_He tried to sit up but only whimpers left his mouth. He knew he should move to find better cover. He should move away from this alley in case they decided that once wasn't enough. He was lucky though today didn't feel as bad as other days. Sometimes the pain was so intense he spend the whole time in and out of consciousness. He remembered that one time he was found by someone and taken to the hospital from which he escaped from before anyone could ask him any questions. Those were the benefits of being small he guess. _

_He scoffed at himself and willed himself to move. The rain was coming down harder now making everything went and slippery. Law thought that the weather must be mocking him, that way his injuries could sting and hurt more when he moved. He slowly made his way out of the alley with a limp and cradling his ribs. For once he was glad that the street was almost deserted and that the remaining stragglers were to busy to pay attention to him. Law slowly made his way towards his hide out. He knew he was almost there but saw black starting to creep into his vision._

_'Crap, can't pass out now. Not until I'm safe.' Law thought desperately. He was just a few feet away. He tried to speed up but was unable to do so due to the way his pain seem to sharpen if he moved to quickly. He bit his lower lip and felt tears start streaming down his face again. He would not make a spectacle of himself in the middle of the road just to be a laughing stock or a pity case. He was about to turn the corner into an alley where he usually hid when he wanted to be invisible when he was suddenly gripped by a strong arm. The grip wasn't that hard but it was enough to make him see stars in his vision. He gave a small yelp and tried futilely to pull away from the hold._

_"Oi! Where are you going?!" said a very raspy voice. It was soft almost like it wasn't used much or he didn't want to be heard. Law tried to turn towards his captor but was afraid that he was going to get beat up again, however, the motion was more than he could handle and more dark spot appeared in his vision. He could barely make out blond hair and soft worried eyes. He felt himself be shaken but that only made him pass out faster. _

_'Crap why now?'_

Law slowly opened his eyes. He felt his limbs heavy at his side and a creeping headache. Groaning he slowly untangled himself for the bed sheets and took in his surroundings. This was definitely not his apartment he noticed quickly. The walls were a light brown filled with different types of posters. The bed was small in comparison to the one he had back at home but not uncomfortably small, almost cozy. He laid there for a few seconds not thinking about anything just trying to get his head to stop pounding and for the light to not be so bright.

"I knew it was a bad idea to drink the drinks Killer offered." Law mumbled to himself.

"Finally awake huh?" Law tried to focused where the voiced had come from and noticed that there was someone leaning against the doorframe. It seemed that that person had been standing there for a while, but Law's eyes were being uncooperative and refused to quit being fuzzy. Law sat up slowly clutching his head. "I gotta admit, you really surprised me there I would have never thought that you would appear in front of my house, _passed out_, and being _carried _by my little brother, after turning me down."

As Law's eyes slowly came into focus he realized who he was talking with. _Portage D. Ace_. Law inwardly groaned. Why was life trying to mess up his routine recently? Even going as far as having a dream like that. Even if he couldn't remember half of it he already knew what it was about.

"Here drink this it'll make you feel better." Ace gave him a few tylenols and a glass of water, that he seem to pull from thin air. Law wanted to laugh at himself for making that type of observation. _'Must be more out of it than I thought,' _he thought to himself. He grateful accepted them and quickly downed the pills and water. "Luffy explained to me what happened so come eat some breakfast when you're good." Ace said as he made his way towards the door.

"Mr. Por-"

"Ace." Law huffed at the interruption.

"Ace I am thankful for your hospitality but I should take my leave…" he was about to give an excuse when he heard the distinct sound of sandals agains the floor.

"Torao! You're up!" Luffy said as he looked into the room. "You scared me there. I didn't know if you were dying or not. Shishishi." Law resisted the urge of rolling his eyes until he realized that he wasn't wrong at the hospital for the assumption of this two being siblings.

"Thank you for your hospitality straw hat-ya." Law said. Luffy gave him a really big smile as he waltzed out of the room saying something about meat. Law looked at Ace who just shrugged.

"Ace would you mind telling me where I am?" Ace looked at him like it should be obvious, however, Law was not in the mood to try and think about last nights events with the headache rattling inside his head.

"My house?" Ace said like he was unsure himself. Law's mind gave him a pice of a memory where Nami had asked him to drop off Luffy at his house. _So they live together._ Law thought as he slowly took in the room a little more. He took noticed of the red vest that sat on the floor and quickly figured that this was _Luffy's _room. He groaned slightly. How did he end up in the room of the kid he was trying to turn down. He only hoped that this didn't give Luffy more hope. Ace must have taken Law's silence as a bad thing because he was rambling on by the time Law noticed him again.

"…I mean we didn't know where you lived and all so we thought that you should stay here until you woke up. Even if we did take you home you would be a little freak out if your car wasn't at your house, because we were not going to try to drive your car-"

"I understand Ace," he cut him off before adding, "thank you, but I really must be leaving now. I have someone waiting for me at home." He said as he finally thought of an excuse. it wasn't really an excuse but he knew that Bepo would be waiting for him at home ready to be fed. There was a clock by the night stand and he realize that it was almost noon which made him get up fast and quickly regretting it. As a doctor he knew better than to do that. He clutched his forehead and waited until the room stopped spinning before he started moving again.

"You should get something to eat before you leave those hangovers can be a bit nasty if not dealt with quickly." Ace told him.

"I am fine. I do need to get home. I am running a bit late." Law said as he got his possessions and walked past Ace towards the stairs. He was almost done when Luffy popped back out of what he assumed was the kitchen.

"You're leaving already? How come? You haven't even tried Sanji's cooking yet!" Luffy exclaimed like it was the words thing he could do. Almost like a serious offense. Law pondered his behavior and realized that it was probably insulting not to accept their hospitality. With a sigh Law begrudgingly started to make his way towards Luffy.

"Fine. I will only stay until I eat and then i really must go."

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered as he bounced back into the kitchen. As Law walked into the kitchen himself he was assaulted by various different scents and odors that made his mouth water. His stomached grumbled and he felt his face flush as he heard Ace's chuckle behind him.


	5. Hangovers

**Well I tried to get this out as fast as I could so yeah. although I'm not very happy about how I just left it like that this will have to do for now. Thank you for all your wonderful comments and Kudos they make me very happy!**

When Law arrived home later that afternoon he made sure that the first thing he did was feed Bepo, who didn't look down about not having food yet. Law gave him some of the left overs that were forced upon him from the straw hat's household, which Bepo dug into with gusto.

He left him and made his way towards the shower. He felt sticky with sweat and could still smell the lingering scent of cigarette smoke and cheap booze. Quickly stripping his dirty clothes and throwing them into a hamper, making a mental note to try and do laundry sometime this week, he stepped into the cold spray of the shower and shivered slightly.

As Law was going through the motions of a simple shower his mind started to wonder to last night and this morning events. He felt so embarrassed to have allowed himself to have drank past his limits. He was a grown up and a doctor for _goodness sake_! He should already know his alcohol limits. He could have put Zoro in danger even _Luffy_!

Luffy.

His mind came to an abrupt halt. How could he left him see such a shameful side of himself. He should hurry up and put an end to his advances; having fainted on him last night might have given him false hope. He mentally berated himself for being so stupid and irresponsible.

He thought about the best way to turn him down but all his options left him with a bad taste on his mouth. He didn't want to see a heart broken look on Straw Hat's face. He felt like it wouldn't suit him, then his unhelpful mind conjured up his smiling face from this morning. His heart gave a slight flutter and he groaned. He quickly rushed his shower and tried to immerse himself in the books he had been meaning to read for the rest of the night. He didn't spare the raven head another thought.

The following week passed without much incident which made Law very grateful because it meant another weekend off. Due to the relaxed week he had had he kept Bepo home and spent more bonding time with him.

It was Thursday evening when he received a call from Kid on his way home.

"Yo Law! I heard you might have the weekend off again. I think it might be the end of the world!" He chuckled and Law tried not to rolled his eyes at him.

"What do you want Eustass-ya? I'm driving so make it quick."

"Ouch. You don't have to be so cold you know? Anyways we were wondering if we could come over for dinner?" Kid asked. There was a tone in his voice that Law immediately distrusted.

"Why? And who is we?" He asked cautiously.

"Just me and Killer. We want to plan a get away trip and we couldn't leave out favorite moody doctor behind, he would get lonely, right?" Law fought the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity of the answer for the second time. It was getting harder to do he realized with each passing second in the conversation.

"No. I am busy. Perhaps another time…?" he said wishing his hardest that Kid did't come over, however, Kid just gave a snort over the phone.

"All you do is go home read and sleep. We'll be there in ten." He said with an air of finality and hung up. Law groaned. The last thing he wanted was one of Law and Killer's ideas. He really appreciated them and their friendship but there were a few times where he questioned his reasons of keeping their friendship. He resigned himself to just go along with kid's selfish whims, besides it's not like he could refuse a request from him seriously.

Upon arrive to his apartment complex he spotted Killer and Kid waiting for him at the entrance. When they spotted him Killer just nodded towards him while Kid gave him a wave. He noticed that Killer had his hands full with some plastic bags and Law remembered why he could never say no to them. They always brought him home made food when they visited.

"Yo! We figured you were on your way home when you called and since we were already here we decided that the polite thing to do was to wait for you out here." Kid said with a smirk. Law gave a short whistle.

"Wow Eustass-ya I see Killer is definitely beating some manners into you." Killer chuckled and Kid glared daggers at him.

"Whatever you looser. We forgot your key so we couldn't get in." Kid growled. Law smirked then and twirl his keys on his index finger. They made their way towards the elevator and Kid pressed the button for the elevator.

"By the way, what made you want to go on a trip so suddenly?" Law wondered out loud.

"Well it was an idea that had been in my head for a while but I couldn't find an opportunity to act upon it until now. Specially now that all our schedules are about to coincide." Kid said sparing Law a quick glance.

"But why include me as well?" Law asked irritated.

"Well-" Kid was about to say something when he was cut off by the elevator ring. As the doors opened Law caught a glimpse of something red.

"Torao?" Luffy asked as he stepped off the elevator.

"Straw hat-ya?" Law was unsure if what he was seeing could be possible. How could he be _here_? How could he found out about his address? Was he going to get stalked? His mind kept supplying him with a million of different reason on why he would be here. "What are you doing here?" Luffy asked sounding really surprised.

"I should be asking you that." He hoped he didn't sounds as concern as he felt. Luffy tilted his head as if confused by the question.

"Nami invited us over for food because Sanji was cooking!" He said after a few seconds with that carefree smile of his. Law almost wanted to face palm himself and his over reacting brain. He was almost ashamed of suspecting Luffy of a crime. "Do you live here too?"

"Yes." Law caught himself saying before he could stop himself. Why had he just revealed that? What was this feeling of not wanting to lie to Luffy? He was very puzzled about his reactions, for some reason his mouth would not function as he desired. He briefly made a mental note to stop by one of his neurosurgeon colleagues to get a check up. After all, if he was getting sick he'd want to know as soon as possible.

"Cool! I didn't know you and Nami lived close to each other! Do you know Nami and Robin? They're really cool aren't they?" Luffy's enthusiasm was a little too much for Law too handle and was at a lost on how to stop Luffy's ramble until someone cleared their throat. That snapped Law out of his little panic attack. He quickly glanced at Killer and Kid and remembered that they were still there.

"Ah," Luffy seemed to finally take notice of them as well, "sorry I didn't see you guys. Shishishi. I'm Luffy!" he said with a bright smile and stretched out his hand towards Kid, who seemed to be a little taken aback by Luffy's enthusiastic greeting. Usually people looked uneasy when first talking to Kid because of his wild and scary demeanor.

"Straw hat-ya this is Eustass Kid and Killer. Killer, Eustass-ya this is Luffy" Law introduced them and really hoped that would be the end of that. Killer seemed to be praising him with his eyes at how relaxed Luffy seemed at meeting them. Law's hopes were all dashed when he caught Killer's eyes spark a mischievous glint.

"Pleasure to meet you Luffy. Excuse me for asking but how did you meet Law?" Law, who had just noticed that they had let the elevators door close, turned towards Killer so quickly he was surprised he didn't get any whiplash. If looks could kill. Law was sure Killer would have died at least twelve times.

"I met him at the hospital where my brother was hospitalize." Luffy answered. Law was slightly thankful that his answer was not at all weird.

"Are you the kid that asked out Mr. Grumpy here?" Came the question from Kid's gruff voice. Law had never wanted to punch someone so much, not even in the past, as he did now.

"Yup!" Law wasn't sure what type of answer he was expecting but he sure as hell was not expecting for Luffy to just blurt it out so bluntly. He wanted the earth to open up and swallow him quickly.

"Great! Why don't you have dinner with us then?" Killer offered.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want to, after all he said he just came out of his friend's house from eating." Law quickly interjected trying to quickly find a route in which escape could be possible.

"Is there meat?!" Luffy asked already starting to drool. Law had forgotten about his monstrous appetite and tried not to look dejected at the look of hope that was in Luffy's face.

"Of course there is." Kid said with a smug voice. He spared Law a glanced and sent him a smirk. "What are we standing around here for then?" Kid pressed the elevator again and the doors opened promptly. They all stepped inside and started chatting except for Law who was still unsure on how to handle the situation. He knew he should have made a better excuse than that to stop today from happening.

The last thing he wanted was for Killer and Kid to meet Luffy and became good friends to make his life miserable. He must have been in a deeper trance than he thought because he was jolted back into reality by Kid's nudge to make him unlock the from door of his apartment. He didn't even remember when they stepped out of the elevator.

As soon as Law unlocked the front door Kid brusquely brushed passed him and made his way towards the bathroom. Killer just looked apologetic at Law for his rude behavior. Law just shook it off and invited them in.

"Woah! Your place is so… Cool!" Luffy exclaimed as he stepped inside looking around. Killer just chuckled and made his way towards the table to place the food down.

"Please don't touch anything." Law warned really hoping that Luffy would heed his warning. He didn't want to kill the poor chap so quickly. Wait why did he feel bad about actually harming Luffy in any way in the first place? It's not like he was special to him anyways.

_Yet_. A small voice said in the back of his head. Law shook his head trying to forget the small voice that had surfaced with it's perplexing word.

"Law are you okay?" Killer asked him. He looked at him a little worried. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come today. Who knows when was the last time he sleep._ thought Killer to himself as he studied Law and the ever present circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine Killer," he said as he waived away Killers concern, "what did you bring today anyways?" Law said as he went through the food that Killer had placed in the table earlier.

"Kid felt like eating stew, so that's what he made, but unfortunately he got carried away and made too much of it." Law chuckled lowly to himself. It sounded like something that idiot would do.

"Yay! Stew I bet it has a lot of meat in there right?!" Luffy asked enthusiastically.

"Of course it does! It's not stew unless there is plenty of beef in it." Kid's gruff voice came from the hallway were the bathroom was.

"Eustass-ya did you go to the bathroom without closing the door again?" an exasperated Law asked as he noticed Kid leaving the bathroom while drying his hands.

"Maybe?"

"That is disgusting. Killer you should beat some more manners into him." Law said as he wrinkled his nose at Kid.

"Aw come on! It's just us in here it's not like you guys are a bunch of fragile Daisies. Anyways it doesn't even- Oi! What do you think you are doing straw hat?!" At Kid's outburst the attention was suddenly drawn to Luffy who had uncover the stew with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Wow this smells delicious can we have some now? I'm starving!"

"Didn't you say you ate earlier though?" Killer asked a little confused.

"That was then this is now." Luffy said as if it made complete sense. Killer look a little baffled before Kid's booming laughter filler the room.

"I like you! You know what's important. Anyways you're right we came here to eat so eat we shall!" At Kid's words Killer and Law gave each other a resign look and just sat down as Kid served them all a helping of beef stew. It was quiet for several minutes before the conversation started again.

"So, about why you are here in the first place Eustass-ya." Law finally said.

"Right. So while I was working I remembered about this one time when I went camping with some guys in high school and I thought; How fun would it be if I went with Killer? Then Killer and I discussed it and decided that we just couldn't leave our favorite moody doctor behind so ta-da! Here we are." Law tried to not be insulted by Kid's remarks about his character, which was harder to do since Kid had that thing about getting under Law's skin with ease.

"Camping, huh." Law said out loud pondering on the idea. He had never been camping before and, truthfully, it didn't sound very fun. "I refuse."

"But why?!" Came Luffy's outburst which surprised everyone."Camping is so much fun!" Luffy went on like he didn't noticed the surprised look he was receiving from everyone.

"I don't really like camping." Law lied.

"Why not it's really really fun." Luffy said with wide sparkling eyes.

"You like camping?" asked Killer.

"Yeah! Me, Ace, and a couple of friends go every year for summer vacation and it's super fun!" Luffy's excitement was beginning to hurt Law's ears and eyes. He squinted in his direction. Seriously, the kid could power the whole apartment complex with his energetic behavior.

"Then it's settled. Law we are going in March. Straw hat why don't you come with us too?" Kid finally said.

"I can? Yahoo!" Luffy cheered as he gave Kid a huge grin.

"Wait, nothing is settled! I'm not going! I hate camping!" Law's words went unheard as Luffy, Kid, and Killer began trading phone numbers.

"Ah." Kid suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it Kid?" Killer asked curiously. Kid gave him a smirk and then faced Law with an amused smile. "If I remember correctly our moody doctor has never been camping. Isn't that right Law?" Law felt a blush start creeping on his cheeks.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Law asked defensively.

"Woah. Would you look at that, I hit the mark. You're scared." Kid smirked.

"I am not!" Law snapped.

"Prove it then." Law felt the cheap provocation that Kid was trying to create. Although he know he was being provoked Law felt his hackles rise to the challenge.

"Fine. I'll go." Kid's smirk only got bigger then.

"See? I told you it's settle."

The argument stopped then and Law angrily dug back into his food. He was not pouting because he lost an argument against Kid. Definitely not. After they finished eating Killer picked up the plates and started washing them.

"It's okay Killer I can do it later." Law said after bringing in the last of the dirty dishes.

"It's fine Law, after all, we were the ones that forced ourselves over."Killer said looking very pointedly at Kid who, at them moment, was having a very lively conversation with Luffy. "I can't believe that Kid's appetite though. You're going to have trouble in the future with him." Killer said jokingly.

"Please don't say that Killer he's just a child." Law responded. Killer just rolled his eyes and continued washing while Law dried.

"You know now that we're here let's have a drinking contest!" Kid roared from the living room.

"Yosh! I'm going to win!"

"Wha-?"

"Yo Law come join us!" Kid yelled. Law looked at Killer before he rushed into the living room. He was rewarded with quiet a sight. In the middle of the monochrome living room's table sat a dozen of different liquor bottles. Law was impressed and flabbergasted at the same time.

"Where did you get all this alcohol from?" Law asked incredulously.

"Well Nami gave me some when I told her I was going to drink with you guys." Luffy said thoughtfully. "She's awesome." They where seated on the oposite couches faces each other from across the small table.

"I leave some bottles for occasions such as these all throughout your apartment every time I come over." Kid admitted sheepishly.

"You hide alcohol in my house? Since when? and where?" Kid just gave Law and innocent smile.

"Don't worry about it." Kid waved a hand dismissively. Law gaped at him unable to decided wether he should be mad or surprised at his cunning of hiding alcohol in his house. How Law had never seen it he didn't know; It didn't help that he wasn't home that often.

"Shishishi. Ready start!" Luffy yelled as he downed his first shot of whatever Kid had served.

"What-? Wait not yet, that's cheating and Trafalgar doesn't even have a shot yet!" Kid said as he downed his first shot and handed another at Law when he was done.

"I'm not doing this." Law pushed the cup away.

"If you win you don't have to go camping." Killer said as he took a seat besides Kid on a couch. Law sighed defeated and took the lone sofa chair at the end on the table facing the tv.

So it began their tournament of who could last longer. Luffy despite being the most energetic passed out first and Law was starting to get a little fuzzy around the edges when a thought hit him.

"Wait isn't Luffy underage?!" Kid looked at him like he was stupid.

"Well _duh. _But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Kid answered back. Killer laughed.

"Kid I don't think that's what he means." Killer said after his fit of laughter was over.

"Oh well as long as we don't tell anybody it'll be fine. It's not like you didn't do anything illegal before either. Just take care of him tomorrow okay Law?" Kid said after he downed another shoot.

"Why should I? He is not my responsibility." Law argued back angrily downed his next shot. He could feel his words beginning to slur.

"Because Killer can only handle one drunkard plus his friends live around him. Just let him spend the night and see him off tomorrow morning. Easy right?" Kid smirked.

"You know that he is in a very confuse state right now and him spending the night could only give him false hopes." Law said with a serious tone. He enjoyed having his friends over sometimes, however, other times he didn't like their thoughtlessness.

"Is that really how you feel or an excuse you came up with to distance yourself with him?" Killer asked as he looked at Law with eyes that felt could pierce through anything. Law gulped and drank another shot.

Suddenly he felt his vision start becoming hazy. He knew then that he had lost. He saw Killer reaching towards him as he flop forward. His vision was spinning and Law felt a bit nauseous. He quickly made a run for the bathroom with Kid's laughter trailing behind him.

Law woke up the next morning to something tickling his back. Law grumbled and tried to push away the ticklish sensation. He felt fur tickling his fingers. Law groaned it must be Bepo who must have sucked into his bed last night. He turned around and hugged him closer to himself. It was still too early to wake up. He snuggled into Bepo's fur enjoy the sea-salt scent that he seemed to be emitting. He felt Bepo snuggle into him in return. Law enjoyed slipping back into unconsciousness.

The shrill sound of his phone woke up Law later that morning, aggravating his headache, he grumbled and tried to snuggle closer to Bepo trying to ignore it. Bepo seemed to have heard the sound because he started to wriggle and left out a soft grumble of his own.

"Whas that noise?" He heard Bepo say. Only bepo didn't talk Law realized. He opened his eyes, just in time to me black irises looking up at him. _Luffy_. Law felt color rise to his cheeks and noticed a faint blush dusting Luffy's cheeks. _What. The. Hell._

Law remembered that the position they were in and got up so fast he almost trip. He stood there looking down at Luffy who only stared back at him with wide eyes. The shrill sound of his phone snapped him back into action. He quickly reached up for his phone and answered it.

"Trafalgar speaking." He said as he stared at Luffy dumbfounded some more. Realizing that all they were clothed in was their own boxers. _Where are our clothes?_ He thought.

"Sorry Captain I know it's your day off but we need you to come in for an operation in two hours." Penguin said sounded a bit out of breath.

"Alright. Bye." He hung up. Law sighed and looked back at Luffy who had a small smile starting to appear on his face. "Straw hat-ya get ready I'll drop you off as soon as I'm done with my shower." Law said quickly escaping into the shower.

"It's okay Torao I'm going over to Nami's now!" He heard Luffy shout then heard his front door shut. _What just happen? _Law thought to himself trying to make sense of last night but all he could remember was heaving his guts into the toilet last night. He couldn't remember where his clothes had gone or why he was in bed with Luffy almost naked. _This cannot be happening._ Law tried chanting that in his head over and over just to make it seem less real. He felt his headache get worse. _Great._

Law quickly took a shower and walked out into his living room and noticed that almost everything from last night had been clean only for a few things here and there. _Killer's work no doubt._ Law mused. He pondered about calling Killer or Kid about last night and asking them, however, a part of him just didn't want to know if it was bad.

Resigning himself to his fate Law went over to his kitchen where Bepo las lounging around waiting to be fed. Law quickly grabbed a glass of water and some tylenol. After he made sure Bepo was fed he started hunting for food in his fridge. He was surprised to find some leftover beef stew from last night. Law realized Killer was more insightful that he gave him credit for.

Looking down at Bepo he started wondering about this morning events. He thought back on how he thought it was Bepo feeling stupid. Now that he was more awake he realized that there is no way he would have thought that was Bepo had he been not hungover. That had clearly been a human besides him. He felt embarrassed at his elementary mistake between species. _So much for being a doctor_. Law thought sarcastically.


End file.
